Incomprehension
by Citrine Dream
Summary: Edward and his familty go hunting all week. Leaving Bella to go to school alone. The boys in love with Bella just can't seem to give up Anything and everything does happen. "Mike! I told you this wasn't a good Idea!" ExB Pre Eclipse. "We're going to die!"
1. Embarrassment

Hello everyone. This is my first attempt at trying to write a full story. I've tried before to write stories but have never uploaded them. This one is one for humor and what not. The title may change, if so please do not stop reading, if you like the story that is.

DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL CHARACTERS. SHE OWNS EVERYTHING.

It's in Bella's POV throughout the story. I hope it's well written enough to receive more reviews than my one-shot XDIf you see anything wrong or if for some reason feel the need to, anyone can giveme pointers to help improve my writting skills, Thank you!

Oh and if I describe any outfits for Bella, I'll try to add links to show what they look like if anyone's interested. 8)

~Bre

* * *

Ugh, I hate Mondays. Why must they be so irritating? It wasn't even time for me to get up for school and I was awake. I wanted more sleep before I was forced to get up.

I groaned and turned onto my other side. I shifted around until I found a somewhat comfortable position. What felt like two seconds later I felt cool lips making their way up my neck…

Edward. I smiled.

My glorious vampire boyfriend was trying to wake me up. It was amazing to me still that he was able to resist my sweet smelling blood. Sweet to him at least.

His lips were now on my jaw, tracing up to my left ear where he continued to kiss.

"Bella…" Edward whispered into my ear. I shivered in delight at the sound of his velvety voice. "You should get up now."

"Mmm," was my response. I kept my eyes closed and stayed still, relishing at the feeling of his lips on my skin.

Edward wasn't giving up. His lips moved from my ear to my cheek, to just the corner of my lips…

"Please?" He said. His arms wrapped around me, holding me close. "Do you really want to be late, Bella?"

_Yes_. "Eh." I rolled over again so that I wasn't facing him. _Let me sleep. _

Edward sighed and I felt his weight leave the bed. _Uh oh. _I quickly pulled the covers over my head and held them there, my eyes squeezed shut.

After a minute of silence and no interference with my sleep, I relaxed. My hands lessened their hold on the blanket, not a good idea. The blanket was suddenly ripped away from me, a blast of cold air rushed to meet my previously warm body.

"Edward!" I shrieked, not worrying about waking Charlie, He'd already left. I pulled the pillow out from under my head and stuffed it on my face, curling up into a shivering ball.

Edward's hands were then sliding underneath me, he lifted me off the bed and placed me on my feet on the floor. I didn't try very hard to keep my balance, knowing he wouldn't let me fall. My hands still held the pillow to my face, avoiding the cloudy morning light of Forks.

His hands hadn't left me, he carefully lifted a hand and pulled the pillow from my face with barley any effort at all. I groaned when the light shone through my eyelids.

Edward cradled my face in his hands and then his lips were on mine.

His mouth was cool against my warm mouth. He moved slowly, kissing me with passion but I could sense humor as his lips turned up at the corners. _I'm awake now. _I threw my arms around his neck and pushed my head more forcefully against his. The gesture was unexpected for him and he pulled away quickly, breathing heavily even though he didn't need to.

"Why must you always make this so difficult?" He murmured into the skin of my cheek, His arms wrapping tightly around me again.

I gasped for air still, my face nestled into his neck. "I don't know." I answered him in honesty mostly. I just really, really liked kissing him. But of course he never went to far with me, afraid of losing control and hurting me.

We stayed in the position for a few minutes before he pulled away and looked into my eyes. His eyes were beautiful as always to me. The gold color that he and the rest of his family had because they didn't feast on humans.

Edward cupped my cheek. "Bella, me and the rest of my family are going hunting throughout this whole week." He told me gently but hesitantly. There was a worry in his eye that I could tell he was trying to hide.

But I knew why. Ever since he came back from Italy, I'd always been worried when he went hunting. Worried that he wouldn't come back. Though he reassured me, I just couldn't shake the feelings. I was still in shock that he still loved me as much as he truly did.

My face fell the tiniest bit but he still noticed.

"Bella, I promise you that I am coming back and that-"

"Yeah, I know, I know." I cut him off. " You love me and you'll never, _ever_ leave me again." The same thing he always had to tell when he left for reasons like this.

It was my fault he had to go on such long hunts anyway. He tried to stay with me as much as possible so that I didn't worry. This of course made him more thirsty than he should have to deal with. Hence the week long hunt.

Edward smiled. "All of it's true, Bella." He told me softly, stroking my cheek as he did so. "Now do you think you should get ready for school now? I have to get going soon and I'm still giving you a ride."

Oh, I'd completely forgotten about school. My eyes darted over to the clock on my nightstand. It was…Seven exactly. _What? _I looked back to Edward who was now smiling playfully. _Ugh, he woke me up early._

I smacked his arm lightly, being careful not to hurt myself on his granite like body. He chuckled and kissed my forehead before heading to the window and jumping out. He was going to change and get his car.

I sighed and picked out my outfit for the day. Simple jeans, A white blouse that Alice had gotten me and a small gold heart locket that Edward had insisted on getting me after we returned from Volterra. The blouse was one of the few things Alice could ever get me that didn't make me feel all exposed.

I walked to the bathroom and started the shower. It was cold at first but I managed to fix it and relaxed while washing my hair. After that was done I stepped out carefully, fearing my clumsiness would try to take me down.

I blow-dried my hair and then changed into my clothing.

When I got downstairs, Edward was already in the kitchen, having poured me a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice.

I smiled at him as he turned to look at me. "Thank you." I settled myself in a chair and started chomping down.

Edward watched me as I ate, something he did all to often._ Is it really that fascinating? How is far that he gets to stare at me while I eat but I can't watch him? _I ranted in my head as I finished, placing the bowl in the sink.

When I turned Edward had disappeared. Before I could yell for him he was back with my school bag and jacket. He held out my jacket and I slid my arms into it, taking my bag from him and walking through the living room.

Edward waited patiently as locked the house up. I ran through the rain to Edwards silver Volvo and quickly got in.

He was in the drivers seat and starting the car before I had buckled my seat belt. I finally was able to settle and relax.

Edward flipped on the radio and his favorite classical music began playing softly in the background.

"So…You're going to be gone all week?" I asked, disappointed, trying to strike up some kind of conversation.

"I am. I'm sorry, I wish I could stay." He smiled at me, trying to comfort me. It worked slightly.

I grinned back. _Quit your worrying!_ My mind told me.

Too soon we pulled into the parking lot of the high school. I grumbled silently at a day without Edward.

He parked in his usual spot and was around the car, opening the door for me before I could gather my things up.

He held out his hand for me to take and helped me out of the car. His lips were in mine when I was standing straight, kissing me goodbye. His lips were soft against mind but there was a warning in there somewhere, telling me to be good.

He kissed me for a minute and then sighed pulling away. Cool fingers glided over me cheek. "I'll be back Friday, during the night. I probably won't be near Alice most of the time so please try to keep yourself out of trouble, alright?" He flashed his sharp, white teeth at me playfully.

_No Edward I'm going to go jump off a cliff while you're gone._

"I'll try." I mumbled.

Gently he released my grip around his neck and placed my hands over his non-beating heart. "Goodbye, I love you." His lips pressed into my forehead. I said my goodbye and was slowly rid of his arms.

I stared after his car as it disappeared into the trees…

"Hey Bella!" I jumped. Mike was suddenly in front of me as if he'd been waiting for Edward to leave.

"Oh, hi Mike," I tried to sound cheerful and failed miserably.

"Are you coming to work tonight? I think we may have a bit more customers…" _Yeah sure, that place is always _packed.

"Yes, I am. Sorry, I've just been a little out of it all week." I told him as we walked down to the cafeteria.

He grinned excitedly. "Great! So what did you do this weekend?" His arm wrapped around my shoulders as if he thought he had the right to do so.

I shifted my shoulders, hoping his arm would fall off, but sadly it did not. "Uh, Mike…?" I pointed to his arm.

He looked at me innocently. "What? This is a very friendly thing to do. Friends do it all the time." He grinned. _Yeah but I know you want to think it's a more than friendly gesture. _

As we walked through the cafeteria, I saw Mike's friends staring at us in awe. _Oh, jeez. I bet they think Edward broke up with me._

Okay, I've had enough. I lifted Mike's arm off my shoulders. He seemed offended but didn't say anything.

The warning bell rang and I was off the my first class.

First period passed uneventfully. As I took my seat in second, I noticed Jessica staring at me curiously. When she caught me looking, she turned her head away. Weird, she'd blown me off because of how I'd acted when Edward was gone.

The teacher started lecturing us. I took out a piece of paper and started to doodle. Edward usually helped me out if I got distracted during class, but he wasn't here today.

By the near end of the period, I'd drawn a nice looking tree, with a pond and bush near it.

Someone clear their throat loudly. I didn't look up to see who it was.

"Miss. Swan?" _Uh oh. _The teacher had noticed me. I cautiously turned my eyes up to look at him, everyone in the classroom was staring at me.

I flushed. "Y-yes Mr. Varner?" My voice was weak. I didn't like all of the attention.

He looked irritated. "Can you answer my question?" He growled. _Of course not, that's why I asked what you wanted._

I sat there for two long minutes, dumbfounded. Everyone's eyes stayed locked on me and my blush only grew hotter on my cheeks. I swallowed nervously and gave it my best try.

"Fifty-five?" I answered, thinking he may have asked for a page number for a book.

He scowled at me. And turned back to the board, where he wrote my name. "I'll see you in detention Miss. Swan." He stated duly.

I ducked my face into my arms, feeling the stares from around the room.

The lunch bell rang and I got up to leave.

"Sit." The angry voice of Mr. Varner hollered at me from behind.

"But I thought detention was after school," I gasped slightly. I walked back to my desk and sat down.

He walked back to the door. "You waste my time, I waste your time." The door slammed as he went to go get lunch.

_I don't get to eat?!_

I buried my face in my arms and growled a loud frustrated human growl.

After what seemed like forever, my eyes finally stayed locked on the clock.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick ,tick…

I was sure my eyes looked bloodshot from my lack of blinking. If they put clocks in jail cells surely everyone would go mad.

My stomach growled at me. _Hey, if I could get food, I would get food. _I was used to being able to eat at this time.

I was really starting to get bored, there had to be something to do…

I took out my ipod and pushed play. Listening to "Halo" by Bethany Joy Lenz. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the music. My head turned from side to side slightly in rhythm with the song. I started to sing along near the end.

A book slammed hard on my desk. Causing me to jump and shriek. It sounded like a bat hitting a ball hard on a baseball field.

I snapped my head up to see Mr. Varner glaring at me. "Well, it seems you found something to preoccupy your time here. But I'm afraid that's over now. " He held out his hand.

I let out a agitated sigh and pulled my ear buds out, wrapping the cord around the ipod. I slammed into his palm and he turned and walked away as the end of lunch bell rang. I watched as he put it into the back pocket of his jeans. _Oh, gross! Why do teachers have to do that?_ I groaned internally.

I slumped out of the classroom and walked to Biology.

When I walked in, a paper ball hit the door close to my head. It was loud as the students talked with a high volume. I looked over at the teacher, confused as to why he was letting them act like this.

Oh, we had a substitute. He had short black hair and big glasses. "Okay class, settle down." He waved his hands a little to get attention, no one seemed to notice him. He had slightly squeaky voice almost like what some people would describe as nerdy.

A TV sat in front of the classroom. I stood near the door still.

"Excuse me? You there, could you flip the lights off please?" The nerdy voice called. Wait, was he talking to me?

I snapped my head in his direction and sure enough he was staring expectantly at me. I blushed and flipped the light switch.

Throughout the class people continued to talk but eventually it quieted down.

The movie was about plants and I couldn't concentrate. I folded my arms on the table and laid my head on top of them. My eyelids started to grow heavy. I tried to keep them open but it seemed almost impossible. I dozed in and out of sleep until it took over completely.

I dreamed that it suddenly got peaceful and quiet in the class room. It transformed into mine and Edward's meadow. The sun shone brightly in the middle. It was beautiful. Edward and I wear in the middle and I opened my eyes to look at him.

His eyes were pure gold, beautiful. He smiled down at me.

"Bella, you should wake up now." He touched my cheek lightly with his fingertips, it almost felt unreal.

I frowned at him. "What are you talking about, I am awake."

"No." He stated as if it were obvious.

Out of nowhere a ragging clap of thunder shot through the sky. I jumped and my eyes flew open.

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. I was still in the classroom. The Biology room. Crap! I'd fallen asleep.

It was empty. The lights were off and the blinds were closed. The TV was gone. The teacher was gone…

_How long have I been asleep?! _My head bolted upwards in panic. I blinked several thousand times, trying to get rid of the crusty feeling in my eyes. I got up so fast my stool flipped over but I wasn't going to worry about that right now. I grabbed my stuff and ran for the door. My foot caught on the leg of a table I went sprawling across the floor along with my books. I hurriedly picked them up. They were unorganized and messy in my hands as I made my way for the door again. I had trouble getting it open but when I did, I did not expect to see what I did.

The whole class was standing outside the door, including the teacher. The TV was out there as well. All the kids had their stuff…And I was standing here looking like the idiot who fell asleep in class. My hair was mused around my face which was flushed red with stress and panic.

The whole class burst into laughter. It echoed through the halls. They had tricked me. Turned the lights off, the TV, shut the blinds, taken everything so it looked like school had long ended. They woke me up so I'd freak out. I flushed tomato red with embarrassment, unable to do anything but stand there.

The nerdy sub put a hand on my shoulder as the students filed back into the classroom, still giggling.

I slowly turned my head to look at him. He grinned.

"That's what happens when you fall asleep in my class." Still smiling he patted my shoulder and walked back with the rest of them.

He had planned this. I thought he was harmless. _Ugh! Dammit!_

I probably looked like a mess. I ran the fingers of my free hand through my hair the fix it and organized my pile of papers.

The second I opened the door the bell rang and I nearly got ran over by the mob of animals crowding into the halls.

I went straight for gym. Not in the mood to encounter their laughs. Of course Mike had to catch up with me as I stalked quickly down the hall. He was holding back a chuckle.

"Sorry Bella, but that was too good!" He laughed.

I froze and glared at him. "I glad _you_ think so." I contorted. I could imagine what my face looked like because Mike flinched back slightly. I stomped into the gym classroom and slammed my books onto the lower part of the bleachers before going straight for the girls locker-room.

Gym didn't go to well either. We were forced to play soccer. The one time I got close to kicking the ball, the girl on the other team accidentally kicked my ankle hard. I limped to side lines but Coach. Clapp wasn't having that and waved me back in the game. A bruise was starting to form.

I didn't get near the ball again and was relieved when the game was over and we were free to change and go home.

As I came out of the locker room I walked toward my things. On my short walk a soccer blow slammed into my back and knocked me to my knees. It knocked the wind out of me and I gasped for air.

I vaguely heard the person screaming sorry but still was unable to breathe. Mike noticed this and ran to my aid. "Bella? Are you okay?" He put his hand on my back, rubbing up and down. I allowed it. For now.

"Yeah!" I croaked. My speech was strangled.

Mike continued to rub his hand across my back until my breathing returned to normal. He helped me to my feet and across the gym to my stuff. I was still gasping slightly.

He didn't speak to me as he followed me out into the parking lot. I searched for my truck and then remembered that Edward had driven me here. How was I supposed to get home?

"Is something wrong?" Mike asked from behind me. I was still on the sidewalk looking for nothing.

I turned to face him nervously. "Um, it's just that Edward drove me to school this morning and he's not going to be back until Friday…"

Mike seemed annoyed and happy at the same time. "Cullen drove you here and left you with no ride home? What, was he expecting you to walk home or something? What's wrong with him?" He continued ranting about how "dumb" Edward was for leaving me here. I had to stop it though. Edward couldn't have remembered about my ride, I didn't. He's allowed to forget things.

"Mike, I'm sure Edward didn't mean to leave me here. He can forget things. I guess I should've reminded him but it's okay. I'm fine with walking home." I didn't want him thinking Edward would ever do something like this on purpose.

Mike sighed and then smiled. "You're right. But I'm not going to make you walk home. And besides shouldn't we both be heading down to work.?" Oh, I'd forgotten about that. "I'll give you a ride there and home, if you want?" He offered.

I smiled sweetly and thanked him.

As we started down the road, I just stared out the windshield. There wasn't much to talk about with Mike and if I didn't know better I would've started talking about the Cullens. But I was fine with just sitting in the seat quietly.

"So Bella," Mike began conversationally. I sighed inwardly. "I was thinking we could do something fun sometime this week. Ya' know, just as friends having a good time." _Or as friends going somewhere beyond that. _I didn't need Edward to know what was on his mind.

I fidgeted with the zipper on my school bag. "I don't know, Mike. I don't think this week would be the best week for anything… exciting for me."

He didn't sound happy with my response. "Aw, Bella, come on. You almost _never _get out. You need to have more fun in your life." His hands were drumming on the steering wheel contently.

I thought about it. Could it really be that bad? I guess I could use the distraction, with Edward being gone and all. "Alright, I guess we can plan something. But nothing too dangerous. I'm so sick of danger it isn't even funny." I told him. In a way I was ranting.

"Great!" He flashed his best smile at me. How about Wednesday? I could probably find something for us to do down at the shop." He suggested calmly.

I could allow that. "Okay." I smiled back.

Soon we reached his parents shop. I worked like I did normally. As Mike was walking me out at the end of the day he told me he'd found a road map for small traveling trails up a mountain. He told me he had a jeep that we could take up one of the trails. It sounded like fun so I agreed to go with him.

After he dropped me off at home, I immediately went to my room after telling Charlie that I was very tired and wanted rest.

I finished my homework around 10:00 and decided to take a shower.

During that time I remembered my ipod…

Mr. Varner still had it. I'd have to remember to get it back tomorrow.

When I finally settled into bed, I sighed in relief. Today was such a long day. I hoped tomorrow would be better. I curled up facing where Edward would usually be in the night and closed my eyes. I slept most of the night without dreams. In peace.

* * *

Teachers are evil. One of my friends teachers actually did the same thing to her when she fell asleep in class XDD It's was funny. I wish I could've been there. Anyway I hope my first chapter was good. If I get enough positive reviews I'll continue the story.


	2. Priceless

Hey, I finished the second chapter 8D I don't think it's as...entertaining as I would've liked. The next one should be better though.

It seems I'm getting more favorites and story alerts than reviews. That's fine of course but reviews make me happy and really do help me write faster. I welcome the favoriting and reviewing 8)

I also forgot to mention that the links for Bella's outfits are going to be posted on my profile, in case you wanted to know.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL CHARACTERS.

~Bre

* * *

Sun. It rarely came out from it's hiding place behind the clouds in Forks. I smiled as I got up, actually happy. It lit up my entire room beautifully.

I quickly picked my outfit for the day and headed to the shower. Today had to be a good day.

I spent my time thinking of ways to make sure that happened. I did not want a repeat of yesterday. _Ugh_, I shuddered.

I washed my hair and body and got out of the shower. My outfit was something Edward liked to see me in. A blue blouse and dark jeans. I wore my necklace again, like I did every day, along with a bracelet. I wasn't much of a jewelry fan but today I was in a good mood.

I skipped the stairs two at a time bravely, taking my chances at tripping. I grinned when I didn't. The living room and kitchen were also brightly lit with the morning's light.

Chomping down on a fudge pop-tart, I ran back upstairs to grab my school bag, I didn't think I'd need a jacket today.

Outside it was warm. It felt nice to have the sun on my skin. Clouds still covers the blue sky in some places but not enough to make me worry.

On the way to school I observed what other people were wearing, not wanting to be to one person who wore something different. Everyone seemed to think it was a nice day out.

At school the students were outside, mostly in short sleeved shirts. They were all talking animatedly, some of the girls laid out on the short, green grass, catching the suns rays.

Once I found my parking place, I shut the engine off and got out. My eyes immediately spotted Mike jogging his way over to me. I pulled a loose hair from my shirt.

"Great day, huh, Bells?"_ Bells? Since when did you start calling me that? _The brave side of me appeared next to Mike, narrowing eyes at him. I tried to ignore her.

I smiled lightly at Mike. "Yeah, I love it." I began walking towards a bench that was near a tree. Mike followed.

Just as I sat down, Jessica came running over. "Hey Mike, Bella," Her voice was enthusiastic. _What's the occasion? _Brave Bella was annoyed.

Mike and I stared at her. "Are you planning on doing anything today, maybe after school? I was thinking we could all go to mall or something." She suggested excitedly. That was strange. _Did she just invite me?_

Mike spoke up. "That would be awesome!" He turned to me. "Are you in Bella?" His eyes were excited. I didn't see anything wrong with it. If Jessica was being nice to me I guess I could go.

"All right." I agreed. They both smiled hugely.

The bell rang then. I groaned along with Jessica and Mike, who helped me off the bench.

When second period came around I retrieved my ipod from Mr. Varner.

I walked out of the classroom with the rest of the hungry students, only not in such a hurry. Jessica wanted me to sit with her today to discuss our trip to the mall. I wanted the lunch line to go down a little before I got down there.

Of course I was too soon in the crowded cafeteria. I slumped my shoulders as I waited at the end of the long line, the same group of kids cutting in front of everyone else as they did everyday.

I suddenly felt someone pulling on my arm. Jessica was dragging me up into that group to join them. The people behind us shot me irritated looks. I blushed naturally.

I picked up only and apple on my way, buying a soda to go with it. We sat down at Jessica's normal table. I noticed Angela and Ben there also. They usually sat with me and the Cullens.

I bit into my apple as Jessica began. "Okay so are we all for the plan, Going to mall today?" Most of us nodded. A couple of the others told her they had to ask their parents. "That's cool. Who can drive? Cause all of you will not fit in my car." She giggled. _Annoying._

Tyler's hand shot up. "I can my van should be big enough for all of us." _Big enough so that all the girls have to sit on a guy's lap. _The glint in his eye gave him away. This wasn't going to be as fun as I thought. Something _must _be wrong with me. I never think going to mall is _fun._

Lauren wrapped her arms around Tyler. "He's the best, isn't he?" Tyler was grinning like an idiot.

_No He's not. Edward is. _Jessica nodded, taking a bite of her pizza. "We'll all meet here in the school parking lot at five. That way we can leave our cars here while we're gone." She swallowed. _Wow that's one of the smartest things I've heard from her. _

* * *

The rest of school was the same as always. Charlie agreed to let me go to the mall. I wasn't really as into it as I had been. _Why did you agree to go again?_ Brave Bella was questioning me on my decisions. I sighed.

The sun was nearly gone when I had reached the parking lot. I'd gotten out and enjoyed the last of it that I could while it was still there. After everyone else had arrived we were getting situated in Tyler's van.

"Angela you can sit on Ben's lap in the first back seat." Tyler and Jessica were directing us. _Ugh, I knew they'd make us do that. _

There were a few girls that I was assuming were Lauren's friends that I didn't know. Along with their boyfriends. It was easy to tell when they kissed every two minutes. They got to sit up front with Ben and Angela. Leaving me, Mike and Lauren in the very back alone. Jessica sat up front with Tyler.

The sun was gone by the time we'd actually figured all of this out. I was uncomfortable in the dark backseat with Mike right next to me. He sat in the middle of me and Lauren.

I stared out the window as we made our way to Seattle. It was a long drive. I watched cars pass us and go behind us, looking at license plates for the sake of curing my boredom. I already wanted to go home.

I leaned back and closed my eyes. I found a content place in my mind when I suddenly felt a hand running up my arm. My eyes snapped opens and darted to the hand. It belonged to Mike.

He was grinning at me stupidly. "You can't seriously already be tired?" He mocked be shocked.

I smiled and shook my head. I didn't feel like talking right now. _Just resting. _

It didn't look like he believed me. "Are you sure? You can rest your head on my shoulder if you want?" He offered. I wasn't about to accept. I knew all he wanted was for me to pick him over Edward. He was just trying to be nice. That was never gonna happen.

I shook my head again and turned back to the window, shrugging his hand off my arm.

We finally reached the mall around six-thirty. I was one of the first ones out, in a hurry to escape a too-helpful Mike.

It wasn't the type of trip to the mall with friends I would've expected. The girls and the guys split up in two groups. I really wanted to go home now.

At one particular store Jessica was all over me with clothes, like Alice would be if she were here. She handed me one with splatters of paint on it as a design saying I'd look good in it.

"Bella, you should totally get that and wear it to school tomorrow." She pushed. I was about to tell her yes when my cell phone rang.

I looked at the caller I.D. and smiled. Now I'd probably getting advice. As soon as I flipped the phone up to answer there was noise coming from it.

"Bella, don't you dare get that shirt! She's setting you up so you won't look good." Alice ranted. Oh thank gosh she'd told me, I'd been through enough embarrassment lately. "Pick something fashionable instead like, oh! That dark blue off the shoulder top not two feet away from you! I'll pay you back later. Just don't get what Jessica wants you to get." I smiled. Jessica stared at me, a little annoyed, it seemed, that I was on the phone while she was trying to talk to me.

"Thanks for telling me, Alice. I appreciate it." I snapped the phone shut. She was amazing.

Jessica's face was scrunched together for a minute before it relaxed. "So, are you going to get it Bella?" She asked again, throwing the shirt in my hands.

I toyed with it, making it look like I was deciding. Before making a face and handing it back to her. "No, actually I think I saw something I wanted over here…" I turned in a slow circle looking for the top Alice had mentioned.

I found it hung up on one of the walls, where the expensive stuff was. "Ah, here." I grabbed the price tag. My eye widened at what I saw. _Fifty dollars?! Was Alice mad?! She'd for sure have to pay me back for this. _

I took it off the hook and showed it to Jessica nervously, trying to disguise my irritating a bit. The top of the shirt was black and it led to the blue part, staying that way throughout the rest over the shirt.

Jessica looked shocked for a moment. She looked at the price as well and smiled cautiously. "But, Bella, it's like, fifty dollars…" Stress showed up in her features a little more. "…Are you sure?"

I flashed my teeth. "I'm positive," and went to go pay for it.

After a while we all went to the food court. I got curly fries and a small soda. I wasn't that hungry.

Mike cleared his throat and we all looked at him. He finished chewing while he spoke. "Hey, do any of you want to play some pranks around here? It'll be fun! I know a ton of things we can pull!" He swallowed and was obviously excited when we all not nodded, smiling evilly.

"Well of course they don't have to be all pranks, but also things that make people think 'what the heck are they doing?' Ya'know, that kind of stuff." He chuckled.

We laughed with him as we got up to throw our trays away. This should be interesting. I knew Alice would see and wished she could be here to help.

We found an arcade that had everything you could imagine. Foosball, air hockey, arcade machines, dance machines. They even had those machines that rip you off all the time when your trying to get the stuffed animal with the crane. But the things that caught my eye the most were the small mechanical rides that were meant for little children. I grinned mischievously, the possibilities were endless.

No one looked at us as we entered. It was pretty normal for a group of teenagers the be in an arcade. Mike stopped near the mechanical rides.

"How about four of us get on this," He pointed to the small merry-go-round, "and the rest of us get on the horse rides." _The ones that go from side to side and kids think it's the coolest thing in the world. _

Agreed, we found our places on the rides and added quarters. Mike, me, Jessica and Lauren were on the merry-go-round. The rest of the group was on the other rides. We had to be careful not to hit our heads as the ride started turning slowly.

"Weeee!" Jessica called loudly. The next thing you know all of us are shouting it and the 'weees' fill the arcade.

People look at us like we're crazy and I burst out laughing. It was so hard to contain my laughter. Everyone else joined me, their shouts becoming strangled.

Our laughter followed us out of the arcade and down the large hall leading to all the different stores. This time one of the girls, I think her name was Rochelle, ran into a clothing store. I watched as she went to the men's section switched the jock straps with lingerie and ran back out.

We were being really stupid but it was fun.

Lauren tried on pants backwards and asked the salesperson if her butt looked big. The girl with red hair was uncomfortable as she told Lauren they weren't on right.

I probably had a red face by the time we took a break, I'd been laughing so much. I was surprised no one had thrown us out of the mall yet.

"Dudes, I have an idea." Another one of the guys I didn't know smirked. He had short black hair and was wearing a black jacket. The dark jeans hung low around his hips. His slightly pale face brought out his blue eyes.

He put his finger to his lips, motioning for us to be quiet, and slipped inside the store. He casually walked around, picking things up and inspecting them before placing them back on the shelf.

At a particular time he stuffed his hand in his jacket and covered it, making it look like he was hiding something. He looked around the doors as if he searching for alarms. He snuck a peek behind him and saw people were staring at him as he passed them, including the store salesperson.

When he caught the ye of the cashier he bolted out of there, running as fast as he could, flying by anyone who got in his way.

The cashier stumbled out from behind the stand, yelling. "Hey! You get back here! Hey!" He ran past us and chased after black jacket, already halfway across the mall but still in view.

We howled with laughter. I couldn't breathe and ended up on my knees, clutching my stomach. I couldn't believe he'd just done that! That was amazing. We were running out of breath soon and tried to calm ourselves.

"That was genius!" Mike roared breathlessly. I laughed harder. "What was his name again?" He spoke absentmindedly after the laughter had died off.

"That was David. He's my boyfriend." Rochelle stated. She didn't seem at all worried that security would catch him. I didn't doubt that either.

None of us responded. We heaved ourselves off the ground and began walking the way David had ran.

The rest of our night there was just as fun. Ben stopped at the bottom of an escalator and yelled "Ah! My shoelaces!"

I stared at a frizzy TV screen in a electronics store. When someone asked me why I was staring at it I asked them if they could see the hidden picture and they actually started looking for something.

After a while we grew bored of the stunts and headed to Jessica's to order some pizza.

As we pulled into the long driveway I realized I'd never been in her house before. The outside was a light blue color. The grass was lushly green and there was a tree in the front yard.

She unlocked the door and we stepped in the living room. Two brown couches were in front of us, one was against the wall that faced the TV stand. Behind the second sofa there was a space leading to the dining and kitchen area. A staircase ran up to the second floor from the opposite side of the room.

Jessica came out of the kitchen with a phone in her hands after dumping her bags next to the door. We lounged on the couches as she handed the phone to Mike. He obviously wasn't done having fun with people yet. He told us to stay silent as he put the phone on speaker phone and placed it on the coffee table.

A mans voice answered the phone. He sounded like he was in a good mood. That was about to change. "Hi, what would you like this evening?"

Mike put on a thoughtful face. "Well, actually I was thinking I just could rent a pizza…" He sounded serious which made it funny. But he was still grinning.

The pizza guy paused. "Uh, you can't rent a pizza…"

"Why not?" Mike complained, stifling a chuckle. Before the guy could answer Mike interrupted him. "Okay if I don't rent the pizza then do I get to keep the box?" He sounded anxious this time. We had a hard time not laughing.

"…Yes." The now nervous pizza guy replied.

"Yay!" Mike shouted. " I also want _crazy_ bread. Two boxes of _crazy _bread, cause I love _crazy_ bread." The guy probably thought _he _was crazy.

"Okay… how many pizza's would you like?" The pizza guy's voice was hesitant.

"two." Mike answered calmly.

"All right, and what toppings would you like?" The guys voice sounded more sure now.

"Pepperoni, and Canadian bacon."

"Will there be anything else?"

"Nope." Mike popped the "p" at the end and hung up after telling him the address.

We laughed after that and talked as we waited for our pizza. It was around nine PM and I had to be home by ten.

Our night turned out well and most of everyone went home around nine thirty after we drove back to the school parking lot to get our cars.

Soon Mike and I were the only ones left. He made his way to where I was. "So what time should I pick you up?" _What? _He leaned against the hood of my truck, starring at me.

"Excuse me?" I tried not to sound scared but I failed anyway. _What is he talking about? _

He sighed. "You can't possibly be telling me you already forgot about our trip up that mountain? Remember, we made plans to go there after school tomorrow?"

Oh! Now I remember. "Oh right, sorry Mike. Ummhow about four after school ends?" I suggested. It was an hour after school, it would give me plenty of time to get ready.

"Sure." He leaned close to my ear. "Maybe we'll get to know each other better while we're up there. Alone." I pulled away and looked at him cautiously. He just smile, pulled away and left in his car.

Now I was scared. I wanted to call him and cancel this little trip. But I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I hopefully wouldn't have to.

I climbed into my truck and made my way home. Charlie was on the couch watching yet another game.

"Hey kid, how was your night?" He didn't look up from the screen.

I shrugged, not wanted to fill him in on any details. "Fine."

I excused myself to my room after telling him I'd already eaten. I took a nice warm shower and headed to bed. I was up, though, after that, wishing Edward was here and wondering how the next day was going to work out.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. I should really try doing some of those things the next time I order pizza or go to the mall XD Reviews make me happy 8)

~Citrine Dream


	3. Cliff Hanger

**Hey guys. I'm so happy about all the story alerts and favorites I'm getting. The reviews are fine I guess... **

**I finished this quickly because I knew exactly how I was going to write it. XD**

**I don't have a lot to say right now so I'll let you get on with your reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING.**

**~Bre**

* * *

As usual, my day at school was boring. I finished all my work which left me with no homework for tonight. I wasn't as depressed as I was when Edward left to go hunting. Though I was still a little skeptical about how Mike was acting.

At lunch he had wrapped his arm around my shoulders _again. _I was starting to get sick of it. He was flirting with me all day. I think he even thought about trying to kiss me. If he had, it would have never gotten very far.

I didn't call off our plans either. I actually wanted to go out today. It wasn't sunny but it didn't look like rain. I hoped that the mountain wasn't too steep or high up. I didn't want to have to call Edward to save me if I got too scared to go back down.

It reminded me of when I would climb trees and it would be fun when I got to the top, but then I would look down and would be terrified to try to get back to the ground, afraid of falling or slipping and ending up landing on my head. With my luck that probably would've happened, too.

Overall, today seemed to be a pretty good day for me. I only tripped once and even then no one was around to see it. Gym was the only drag about this day. It was also the class I had right now.

We had a substitute today, due to the fact that Coach Clapp was sick with something that was going around. I did not like the sub.

I think her name was Ms. Witter. She had short very red hair with blonde streaks in it running from her part. It was clearly dyed. She was kind of short for her age. Not as short as Alice was but maybe slightly taller by an inch or two. Her face had all those wrinkles that you get when your older, much older. She was skinny too. Her face showed her cheek bones a lot, in a not so good way. It looked strange to me when she smiled, it looked like she should be frowning.

I stood in the back or the gym, my arms crossed over my chest, my face set in a scowl, while she was explaining what we were to do. I wanted so badly to be out of this class. I doubted she'd do anything if I just left but I wasn't that brave.

The activities she was showing us were some of the most bizarre unheard of things I could've imagined. She had us get into groups of six. I ended up with Mike, of course, Angela, Jessica, Tyler and Lauren. It seemed we were always together. I didn't have too many classes that had all of them.

Ms. Witter put on another strange looking smile when were in our groups. She lied down on her stomach pulling a girl that was near with her, demonstrating for us. "You're going use your hands and feet to push your selves up from this position and stay that way as you move over each of the people in your groups." She was then on top of the girl who's face was terrified. I felt sorry for her. I could only imagine what the kids in the class were thinking about the position, some of them were cracking up. I shuddered, there was no way I was doing this.

"Then," Ms. Witter began again, "once one person in your group has gone around everyone then the next person and the next person go." She pulled herself up from the ground. The girl was shivering in fear as her friends helped he up as well.

A bunch of complaints filled the room as Ms. Witter sat back to watch, what was wrong with her? Jessica scoffed. "I am _not_ doing this, no,_ freaking_, way!" She turned her back and started talking to Lauren. We all agreed we weren't doing it except for the boys. All the girls froze from their chats and glared at the silent idiots.

Mike blushed. "What's wrong with you?!" Jessica screeched. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my spot next to Mike. Apparently she cared a little about my well being.

Brave Bella was then there next to Mike, pretending to strangle him, her teeth bared as she did so. I couldn't believe I had to be in this particular class with them much less any boy, they should separate girls and boys, the way they did back at my old high school.

Looking around, I noticed that none of the groups were even attempting this little stunt. My eyes fell on Ms. Witter. She looked mad. Something was definitely not right.

"Why isn't anyone doing what they're told? It's not that hard." She shouted, silencing everyone in the room.

The class didn't cooperate with anything she told us to do the whole period. Mostly there was just talking. My group had found it's way to the top stand of the bleachers.

At the end of the period , when the bell rang, I was outside with my stuff, heading for my truck. Mike stopped me.

"Four?" He asked, he was out of breath from running to catch up to me. A small drip of sweat slowly ran down his forehead.

I continued to my truck and threw my things into the passenger seat. I leaned again the side of it and nodded at him.

"Yes." I confirmed. He behavior lately was getting worse and my decision was worsening, too. If he acted the way he had today while we were on the mountain I would not be happy. "Don't forget this map this of yours, we're going to need it." I starred at the ground, my eyes skimming over the light and dark colored pebbles of the parking lot.

"I won't," I snapped my eyes back to his as he leaned closer slightly. His voice was low. His eyes, I noticed, were locked on my lips. _Oh no you're not. _I pulled my lips inside my mouth so he couldn't see them. His eyes were then back on mine. "I'll see you later," he called as he ran back to his own car.

I sighed, stepping into the truck and slamming the door. Is he ever going to stop with the silly charades? He knows I love Edward. All the boys in fact had been driving my crazy this week. As they usually did when Edward was away, but then again I wasn't usually this animated when he was gone. This week had been nothing but…fun? I guess I could call it that. Except Monday, that was just torture. I was starting to think that my actions were somehow leading Mike in the wrong direction. I wasn't trying to lead him on. Had I done something to make him think I wanted him? I didn't think so. Every time he touched me I would shrug him away or at least I would try.

The rant in my head went on until I got home. The first place I went was the bathroom. I brushed out my hair, taking my time with it. I had an hour and it wasn't going to take me that much time to get ready for a mountain drive.

I changed into something a little more appropriate for it though. School clothes weren't something I was going to where for an outing. I picked something simple, not too flashy, or reveling for that matter. If I was leading Mike by accident on I didn't want him getting other ideas. I chose a light green blouse with sleeves that only went to my elbows and jeans. I added a headband to go with it and some green converse to match. I thought I looked pretty good.

Downstairs I snatched a granola bar from the cabinet and turned on the TV while I waiting for four to come around. I watched the news, there was nothing interesting except for what they said about an illness going around. Not very serious but it was serious enough to need a warning apparently.

I was eventually so intent on the TV that the knock on the door startled me. I jumped off the couch and pulled the door open.

Mike smiled at me, behind him, in my driveway, was a small jeep. No where near as cool as Emmett's. It was blue and looked like it had just been cleaned. It was raised about a foot or two off the ground.

I held up a finger at Mike and ran into the kitchen, letting him know to hold on for a minute. I quickly shut off the TV and scribbled a reminder to Charlie on a piece of paper that I was going out.

I passed Mike after locking the door, I headed down the porch steps into the driveway. I didn't have much trouble getting into the car. Mike tried to help me at first, his hands gabbing at my sides. I was very ticklish and that made me squeak and fall to the ground. Inside was familiar in a way. There was the same off-roading harness for seat belts. I didn't have trouble fastening it. I'd had enough experience.

After both of us were strapped in. Mike backed out of the driveway and headed down the road.

"Bella, if you want to know where we're going the map is in the glove compartment." He pointed to the space in front of me.

As I pulled the compartment it snapped open and the map fell into my ready hands. I turned to him, "Thanks," and proceeded to open it. There was a ton of different trails that were for the purpose of driving on. I didn't know which one I should be looking at.

Mike seemed to notice my confusion. His finger was suddenly on the map, pointing to a trailed called "High Explorer." The word _high_ caused my face to display my stress. The picture didn't do me to good either. It was of from what I'd hope to be the top of the mountain looking down. I gulped.

Mike chuckled beside me. "It shouldn't be that high up, Bells. Are you really that afraid of heights?" He laughed again. I narrowed my eyes at him.

_Stop calling me Bells. _Brave Bella was suddenly in the back seat, glaring at Mike.

"It's not that I'm afraid of heights, _Mike_, but, if you haven't already noticed, I don't have the best luck. Being up high probably isn't the best chance of survival for me without Edward near me. I'm always ending up in dangerous cases and he's the only on who saves me from them." I was still scowling. I didn't like this conversation, though it was my fault I was mad, I think.

Mike scoffed and I looked up at him. "Cullen can't possibly save you from all your dangerous situations. What about when he goes on his "family camping trips" Hmm? He can't save you then." His hands tightened on the steering wheel. He was right, in a way but we had Alice. I actually wouldn't be surprised if we saw them wherever we were going. "I mean," Mike began again, snapping me out of my thoughts, "it's not like you've been in any life threatening stuff or anything. What's the big deal?"

_You have no idea what I've been through, Mike! _Brave Bella growled from the back. I agreed.

I didn't reply to Mike and the next few minutes of our drive were silent. I started to wonder how far we were going after about an hour of driving.

"Where is this mountain anyway?" I asked in a small voice, not bothering to look at the map thing.

"Somewhere near this Goat Rocks place. We're almost there." I almost laughed out loud. That was one of the places the Cullens hunted often. Mainly Edward. I smiled instead.

I stared out my window and remembered that Edward told me it was very dangerous for humans, me especially, to be near vampires when they were hunting. I hoped, if they were here, that we weren't disturbing them.

The car paused and I turned my eyes to the windshield. In front of us was a very steep, very long, very unguarded and very bumpy road. I froze. My worst fears.

The map in my hands was gone, snatched by Mike who was now skimming it furiously. "I swear this thing said the trail would be smooth!" He continued that.

My movements were slow. I wanted to go home now. I did not want to do this.

"Well, I guess we could give it a shot." Mike said after a minute. _What?! Are you out of your mind?!_ Brave Bella was now standing in front of the car, blocking it. Her arms were crossed she looked ready to handle anything. I wasn't however.

The car started to drive forward again, right through the Brave Bella. She huffed, now in the back seat again.

The car suddenly jerked forward as we ran one of the rocks. My hand shot out for the handle on top of my door. "Mike! This isn't a good idea!" I yelled. He didn't stop and the car rumbled over my rocks, jerking and bouncing me from side to side while I desperately tried to hold on to the handle.

"Oh please, Bella. It's just a few rocks, don't worry. I came this far I don't want to stop." I was shocked. He was crazy.

The journey continued. Constant bumps and rumbling. The jeep never stopped shaking as we made our way up. The jeep was practically upright because it was so steep. I was ready for death at this point. I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have come. Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!

Up ahead of us now was an even steeper hill. This is where I draw the line. "Mike there is no way in Hell I'm going anymore up this mountain so either so take me back down or you'll regret it for the rest of your life! If you have one!" Mike's face was uncertain as he looked at the hill.

"Your right. We'll go back down now." His voice was dead with fear.

He backed the car up a little, turned the steering wheel and went forward a little. He was trying to turn around. This continued for a few minutes before I screamed.

My side of the car was now hanging off the edge of the cliff. There was no rail, no anything that would stop this car from falling off. I looked down and all I saw was rocks. Big, pointy, deathly rocks. And it was a long way down to them too. We were nearly level with the clouds. I gasped and snapped my head away from the cliff.

I started breathing quickly and I could tell I was about to start hyperventilating. I moved slightly to that side and the car tipped a little. I screamed again. Mike gasped too. His eyes were wide and his teeth were in a grimace.

"Mike! I told you this wasn't a good idea!" I roared. I didn't have it in me anymore to be nice. "We're going to die!" I screamed in his ear loudly making sure he understood this time.

"I'm sorry!" I didn't think it would turn out this bad! I didn't know!" He howled.

"That's right you weren't thinking!" You idiot. I squeezed my eyes shut as the car tipped more. I wanted help. I didn't know what to do! I was supposed to stay safe this week. Instead I'm going out and killing myself. _Yay! Ugh! _

Without warning the jeep was abruptly slammed to the opposite side of the cliff so that we were as far away from the cliff as possible and still able to drive down.

I was appalled. Mike was curled up in a ball, his knees held to his chest, his head on the steering wheel. He was shaking hard. I wondered if he'd noticed what just happened.

I gazed out my window, trying to find an explanation. I couldn't, my mind was fogy from the extreme fear I'd just experienced.

I touched Mikes shoulder and he froze. He bolted up and starred at me with wide eyes.

"I don't know. Can we please just go back home?" I said, not polite at all in my tone.

He nodded and we were on our way. I was relieved when we reached the bottom of the mountain safely.

Mike walked me up to the front door of my house when were home. It was way past dark. I sighed and turned around. His stance surprised me.

He was ridged. His eyes explored mine for something. I was frozen waiting for him to cut it out.

His lips crushed to mine the next thing I knew. My mind flew into different paths. I couldn't think straight. All I knew was that I wanted him off of me.

He pulled my body to his, his hand strong on my back, holding me there. His lips were wet and sloppy with kissing. It snapped my nerves back on and I pushed him away as hard as I could.

His hold on me broke, sending us both flying backward. I landed with a grunt on my backside in front of the door to my house. He slipped down the three steps of my porch and landed on his back on the grass of my yard.

I briskly rubbed my sleeve on my lips, getting his sloppiness off of me. I then stood up and glared ferociously at the golden retriever on the ground.

"Mike, what the hell did you think you were doing?! You know I love Edward! You know I'm his! When are you going to get it through your _small _head that I am not going to ever go out with you?! Huh?!" I was angry. No I was furious. There weren't enough words to describe how I felt at this moment. Angry, betrayal, sadness, murderous!

Mike heaved himself off the ground and immediately headed for his jeep. Not turning back to me. I could see how nervous he was though. What? What he afraid a _girl _was gonna hurt him? If so, then he better be!

I whirled around toward my door with a huff, opened it and slammed it when I was in the house.

Surprisingly the slam didn't wake up the sleeping Charlie on the couch. I hurried up my room. I just wanted rest now. I opened the door quietly and flipped the light switch.

* * *

**Ooo, cliff hanger. Sorry 'bout that :P**

**Most of the things I write are based from things that have happened to me or my friends in real life. The "activity" in gym was one of them. *shudder* I hate my gym teacher. And in real life she's the actual teacher, not a sub. Ugh.**

**That's enough talking for now xD**

**~Bre ....*whispers* Review! I'm going to try not to update until I have at least 15 reviews...**


	4. Reunited

**Hey guys. I just wanted to thank all of you for reading and favoring. I'm wokring hard. I'm not sure exactly how long the story's going to last now. Well, enjoy reading.**

** DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING. STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL CHARACTERS.**

**~Bre**

* * *

I gasped as the door shut behind me. Edward stood near my open window, his face was set in a scowl of disappointment but there was also relief and amusement in there somewhere. His arms were cross over his chest and his stance was straight. I guessed he had found out about my recent actions.

He stared at my wooden floor for a few uncomfortable minutes before his head turned up and his eyes caught mine. There were now a soft gold from their pervious black color, they seemed endless. I couldn't look away from him as he held my gaze.

Finally I managed to gather the courage to speak. "Hi," It came out as a very quiet whisper, only audible to me and him.

I feared the reason why he was here so early form his trip. He needed it, he needed as much blood as he could carry so that he could stay with me as long as possible. Though it probably wasn't the best occasion, I was happy to see him here tonight. This would quiet my longing for him now.

He stayed frozen for another second and then his body relaxed. "Bella…" He sighed. The wonderfully beautiful gold disappeared for a second as he closed his eyes. He reopened them again and I could see he'd let disappointment dominate anything else in his emotions.

I slowly took small steps toward him, the wooden floor creaking as I crossed the room. When I reached him I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his chest. He sighed again and his arms constricted around my waist tightly.

His cool breath blew across my earlobe. "I thought I told you to keep yourself save this week." His lips brushed down from my ear to my neck.

I hesitated to answer. "I thought I was…"

He chuckled without humor. "Oh really?" We were suddenly on my bed. One of his hands held both my wrists above my head while the other he used to support himself. His lips were still kissing my neck with the lightest of touches. I shivered in pleasure.

"Y-yes?" I stammered. It sounded like a question.

"And, Bella, what exactly do you consider safe? Because I'm beginning to think we have two very different opinions on this. Come to think of it, that kind of thing happens a lot between you and me." His voice was apprehensive. The cool breath was now on my cheek.

"I-I I was…being…safe." His lips were now very close to mine. All I had to do was turn my head and I would be able to kiss him.

He pulled back from me and I almost protested but the look on his face stopped me. "Oh? Is that why you were in a jeep with Mike Newton, hanging off a cliff, love?" He knew. He knew about everything I could assume. But he wasn't near Alice…how? Oh. We'd been near his favorite hunting area…

He deciphered the look on my face. "Yes, I was at Goat Rocks. I was taking a break while I waited for something new to come along. Then a blue jeep drives by me with the most wonderful scent coming from it."

I blushed while he continued.

"But not only was it your scent but also that vile Newton's," He had to compose himself. "The only thing I could think was 'why is Bella all the way up here?' I had to follow you naturally, make sure you were all right. Only then did I read Mike's thoughts and realize where the two of you were going. Honestly Bella, you were planning on driving all the way up _that?_ You were starting to get scared then, and I didn't like it that Mike went against your request to go back down the mountain, I almost stole you myself." His eyes held remembrance as he thought back to this afternoon. "I followed you until your car was suddenly hanging off the cliff and from the look on your face I could tell you were sure you were going to die." He stopped, and glanced down at me expectantly.

I swallowed and let out a breath I had been holding. "You were there…?" I whispered, still taking all of this in.

"Well, cars don't usually just magically flip in the air when the people in them are in life threatening situations." He laughed again.

I let a breath escape me again in a puff and smiled at him. "Thank you so much, Edward. I really did think I was going to die and it did cross my mind that you would be there but that was a long shot." I leaned up and pecked him on the lips, understanding fully now.

He grinned back. "I would never let anything happen to you." Then he leaned down and caught my lips with his again. I pushed forward into the kiss happily. Our mouths moved in sync. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. He rolled slowly so that I was on top of him, not braking our kiss. It felt amazing to have him with me and I didn't want him to ever have to leave again. He continued to kiss me for several minutes before he pulled away, leaving me gasping for air.

I wasn't ready for the separation. My mouth stayed attached to his granite like skin. I kissed down his throat and back up, his jaw line and around both of his ears. He didn't push me away as I would've expected and I ventured on.

"Mmm," He purred lowly. "That feels nice." He whispered. His arms tightened around me. He brought a hand up and gently placed it on the back of my head, holding me to his skin

I smiled against his throat. "Good. Because I don't intend on stopping." I voiced. He tilted his head up so I could reach underneath his jaw.

"Hmm. So, other than nearly falling off a cliff, what did you do this week?" He asked casually. His hand ran up and down my back.

I thought for a moment, wanting not to leave anything out. "Monday was horrible!" I groaned, cutting off my assault on him. I dropped my head dejectedly onto his chest.

"Oh, Bella, what happened?" He whispered comfortingly. It helped a little, but I was still sad.

I took a deep breath, lifting my eyes to look at him, and started my rant. "First, I didn't have my vampire to help me stay focused so I started to draw during class and got detention! Mr. Varner decided that I wasn't going to be allowed to eat so my time was during lunch. I got bored and listening to my ipodwhich he caught me doing and gladly confiscated it from me. In biology there was a substitute and we were watching a movie. The movie was boring and I fell asleep. The class had turned off all the lights and closed the blinds and 'left' making it look like school was over. I rushed outside and was embarrassed as hell when I found out they were all out there and they laughed at me! In gym I got kicked in my ankle and got hit in the back with a soccer ball so hard that it knocked to wind out of me! Then I realized that you droveme to school and I had no way to get home so I had to ride with Mike which lead to us making those stupid plans to drive up to that mountain!" I gasped out the last part in fury.

Recalling those memories of that day made me so angry. I breathed heavily through my clenched teeth.

Edward stared at me, a whole load of emotions flashing across his face, then gently crushed to me his body, sighing into my hair forcefully. "I'm so sorry, Bella" He murmured, his head swaying back and forth. "That must have been a very tough day for you."

"Yeah," I breathed, my body calmed down.

He cupped my head in his hands and made me look at him. His face was disappointed again, but not at me. "Part of that is my fault though. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you there without a ride. That was very rude of me."

"It's okay." I promised. I wasn't all that angry about that part.

"No it's not. Maybe, if you'd been able to drive yourself home, you wouldn't have made those plans with Mike and wouldn't have threatened your life today." He looked away and closed his eyes. "If I had been able to have a heart attack, I probably would have."

I pulled his face back toward mine. "Yes, but if I hadn't had threatened my life today then you wouldn't be here with me right now, would you?" I smiled.

He gazed at me with loving eyes now. "No I wouldn't be." The emotion in him suddenly changed for tense to relaxed and no longer so focused. "Speaking of that, I'm staying here." I blinked, confused. "I'm cutting my hunting trip short." He cleared it up.

Oh. I grinned widely at him, more happy now than I had been all night. I leaned down and started my previously paused assault on him. My lips making sure to get every inch of his neck.

He chuckled. "You should go to sleep, Bella, It's getting late." He ran a hand through my hair, stopping to carefully untangle a knot that was there.

"I don't want to go to sleep." I told him.

He was quiet for a second. "Are you having nightmares still?" He sucked in air that he didn't need.

"No, surprisingly." I smirked. "I just don't want to sleep right now. I'm really quite content." I hugged myself closer to him.

He smiled his crooked smile and in a swift movement we were on our sides and I was curled up against him.

I struggled but decided to give up any kid of fight. He was too strong.

His breath blew in my ear causing me to shiver and relax. "Sleep Bella. I'm here, and I will always be here. I loveyou." He began to hum my lullaby and I couldn't fight the sleep that crashed over me in a sudden wave.

I curled closer to him and inhaled his sweet scent , feeling him do the same with me, and closed me eyes. I fell into a peaceful sleep with a smile on my lips.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of bacon and pancakes. It smelled delicious. I opened my eyes to find that Edward was not here with me. He must be the cause of the mouth watering smell.

I jumped out of bed and paced down the hall. I made the mistake of rushing down the stairs. My foot caught on the third to last step and I went flying forward. The impact to the ground never came. Two strong, cold arms caught me and pulled me up.

"Thanks," I said and looked around him to see a plate of pancakes and bacon that looked perfectly cooked. I licked my lips hungrily and charged forward…Only to be pulled back quickly.

I whimpered at Edward and he laughed. "Don't think that you're going to get that food without thanking me first." I opened my mouth to tell him that I did thank him, but before I could say anything his lips were on mine. He kissed me chastely for a second and pulled back. "Now you may eat your food."

As soon as his arms released me I was over to the plate. I gabbed my own and started filling it. Edward had cooked for me before and he was amazing at it, just like he was amazing at everything else.

Edward sat across from me at Charlie's small table. I Dipped a piece of a pancake into syrup and popped it on mouth. I chewed happily and swallowed. Hearing Edward chuckle again I opened my eyes.

"Any good?" He questioned sarcastically, raising his eyebrow.

I nodded. "Excellent! I love it." I said truthfully as I took around bite. He beamed at me. He was always so hard on himself. I continued eating the exquisite food until I was full and there were only two left over pancakes left. I'd devoured the bacon. I loved bacon.

I placed the dish in the sink lightly and faced Edward again. He was amused, easily. He stood and stole a zip-lock bag from a drawer. "We can save these for Charlie if he wants them." He said as he put the pancakes in the freezer.

I laughed. As long as we didn't tell Charlie that _Edward _made them.

I trudged upstairs and quickly brushed out my hair and got dressed in something random, I grabbed my school bag and ran back down stairs; I didn't have time for a shower this morning.

Edward was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, ready to catch me if I fell. I didn't.

Outside he scooped me up into his arms, carrying me bridal style. He just laughed when I told him to put me down. Carrying me was something he, for some strange reason, loved to do.

He set me down in his Volvo, which I had missed riding in, and jogged to the drivers side at a human pace.

It didn't bother me as much as it used to when he faced me instead of the road. "Do I ever wish to know what you're thinking right now." His features were bright. "How do think Newton is going to treat you today?" Oh. He'd heard me when I'd yelled at Mike last night for kissing me.

I blushed, a natural reflex for me. "I don't know. He'll probably just avoid me, he didn't even talk to me again after I yelled at him. He just left." I shrugged.

"Oh, I wouldn't jump to far ahead, Bella. He still thinks he has a chance to steal you from me."

I gazed at him, bewildered. "Why?" _Does he honestly think I didn't mean what I said last night?_

Edward didn't answer. We pulled into the school parking lot, wet as usual, with the light rain we had today. No one was hanging out in the wind, like before. Cars sat silently in the parking lot , tiny droplets of water coating their surfaces.

Edward pulled into his usual space and came around to open my door. He shielded me from the rain and he towed me to the building.

Everyone was in the cafeteria talking loudly. Groups of kids huddled in corners and Freshmen laughed from across the room. It was what you would expect at mostly any school.

We sat at our table, empty since the rest of Edward's family was still out hunting. Edward's arms stayed locked around me. His face buried in my neck.

I searched the room, trying to find Mike and I found him with his regular posy except he wasn't his normal self. He sat kind of far from the rest of his loud gang. His hand held his head up and he looked frustrated. But the most noticeable thing I saw was that he was staring at me and Edward.

I looked away after a moment, it was starting the creep me out. Knowing that he was watching made me want to annoy him though.

I reached my hand above Edward's head and started to run my fingers through I his messy hair. This was something I loved to do.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mikes face scrunch more. I giggled lightly.

"I know what you're doing, Bella." A voice whispered from against my skin.

I just blushed not really knowing how to respond.

Edward read my discomfort and chuckled. "It's all right," He moved his lips to my hot cheek, "I'm doing it, too." He smiled.

I laughed again. He must be reading Mikes mind.

We stayed in our positions, occasionally moving, until the bell rang and Edward hurried to get me to class.

In front of us though was Jessica. She smiled innocently at Edward, acting as if I wasn't there.

"Edward! Where were you? You know, I was just, like, wondering because, well, Bella was hanging out with Mike a lot and…" She trailed off batting her eyelashes at Edward.

Brave Bella appeared again this week and growled loudly, protecting what was hers. I wished I was her.

Edward scowled. "I was camping Jessica and Bella can be with her other friends whenever she wants to." He slipped past her, obviously not wanting to talk about this. I knew he knew that Mike always thought of it as something more when I was with him.

We made it to class just as the second bell rang and took our seats. I dropped my chin onto my folded arms ready for more lectures. But that didn't happen. There was _another_ substitute. It was like someone had planned for there to be a sub in every class a different day. I grumbled silently in my mind.

The kids who usually did no work anyway were making paper airplanes and wadding of balls and throwing them at others. How childish.

The sub didn't even bother to calm anyone down. She just turned on the movie and sat down at her desk.

My eyelids grew heavy. I must have stayed up a little later than I thought last night. I nearly dosed off when I saw one of those dumb paper balls coming my way. My eyes widened but I didn't have time to move.

A pale hand shot out and hit it back across the room quickly. Edward smiled at me and pulled my head onto his shoulder. "You can nap if you want, Bella."

"That's okay. I'd rather be tired than try to go to bed tonight and not be able to sleep a all."

The rest of the day went on like normal until biology. I managed to cut my finger with the razor knife we had to use and was very terrified that Edward would lose control. But he was perfectly fine, he breathed evenly and asked the teacher to take me to the nurse, not looking in the least bit of discomfort.

I was shocked but didn't say anything until the nurse left us alone in the examination room.

"Edward, why are you so…not affected by this? I thought you were going to go off and lose control." I held up my now bandaged finger.

He shook his head and sat next to me on the crackly paper bed. "It doesn't bother me anymore." I blankly gazed at him. "I - My reactions to your blood have changed, Bella. Ever since I got you back after I…left, I can't imagine ever hurting you again."

"Oh…Kay." I tried. It was hard to take in.

He smiled.

After school was over, Edward drove me home and we watched a movie on the couch. It seemed like a long day to me. I was worn out and Edward encouraged me to sleep again.

I had nearly gotten that far when a crack of thunder suddenly burst through the sky. It woke me up fully but also took the electricity with it.

* * *

**I know I used that from Eclipse. xD**

**Thanks for reading. I'll try to update soon.**

**~Bre**


	5. Thunder

**It took my a bit longer to finished this chapter. Sorry 8P**

**I had to go to the dentist a couple days ago. It was horrible. The Novocaine didn't work on me and they were trying to do an extraction. D8 It hurt so bad. Not I have to be put to sleep for them to get it out fully. Yieks.**

**Anyway, I hope none of you have stopped reading yet. **

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING.**

**_PLUS_: there is a dedication for this chapter but that will be shown at the end A/N**

**~Bre**

* * *

The whole house was black. Dark, too dark for my eyes to see anything. The only visible objects were the slight outlining shadows that just barley stood out. Outside the wind howled loudly, trying to break in the windows that were my only protection from it. Lightning flashed across the sky around every ten or twenty seconds, each of the flashes were followed by big booms of thunder, it seemed like the whole house was shaking sometimes.

It's been two hours since the power went out. Two long boring hours. I was laying on the couch staring out the window, it was the most fascinating thing to do right now. Edward had left to take his car home and talk to Alice on the phone about how long this was supposed to last.

Rain flooded the windows so they were blurry. The outside was fogy with it, the clouds were low, too, which only thickened the fog. Not too many cars drove by, probably due to the numerous wrecks that have already happened. I could tell, police cars and ambulances flew down the street often. I wasn't worried about Edward though, he wasn't going to come back with his car anyway.

Edward's cell phone, which he'd left with me in case I needed him, suddenly started vibrating from the coffee table, falling to the floor with a thud. I stretched my arm out and leaned down, swooping it from the floor. I was amazed the thing still had bars.

I sat up and looked and the caller I.D. Charlie. Why in the world would he be calling Edward, of all people?

I flipped it opened. "Charlie?" My voice was clouded with confusion and maybe even a little fright.

I heard him sigh in relief. "Oh good, Bells, I thought I was never going to reach you. Why do you have Edward's Phone?" If he was trying to reach me why would he ask why I had Edward's phone?

I answered with a question. "Why are you calling Edward's phone?" Nothing came from the other end. "He left it with me," I answered his question.

It was still quiet. "…oh okay then. Well anyway, I called his phone because I had the _strangest_ feeling he would be with you." Sarcasm aired his voice. "I wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be able to make it home tonight, I'm at Billy's place and I really don't want to take the chance of driving through this storm."

"Okay. That's fine, dad, I wouldn't want you driving in it either."

The sighing came again, but this time it was reluctance. "I decided that I trust you. Edward can stay until ten-thirty, Bella. But I don't want any funny stuff, you here me?"

"Yes, and I promise, no funny stuff. Thank you Charlie." I smiled even though he wouldn't see it. Edward would stay anyway, but we'd have more time together since Charlie wasn't going to be here.

"No problem. I'll see you when I can, bye, Bells." He hung up.

Sighing, I set the phone back on the table. Thunder rumbled through the sky again, I looked around the room, searching for something to do…

My eyes caught a small, glowing yellow light. It looked as if it was floating down the stairs. My eyes widened in slight fear before I realized it was the flame of a candle.

The candle floated to the tops of the TV stand in front of me and I could make out his shape in the darkness. The candle's light put a glow on his skin and he looked even more beautiful. His shape appeared near the several candles as he lit them around the living room.

Finally his hands were on my arms and his weight pushed the couch cushion down a bit. He pulled me to him, cradling my head against his chest, and lounged on the couch.

I sighed contently as he stroked my hair soothingly. "Charlie's not coming home tonight." My words didn't surprise him.

"Hmm, that's not unexpected."

"No, but it means we have more time to ourselves." I pulled my body up his so we were aligned.

Edward stared at me with love, his eyes seemingly gleaming. He always complained about not having enough alone time with me. I gazed into his deep, dark eyes and leaned down, pressing my warm lips to his cold ones.

His arms wrapped securely around my waist as he kissed me back passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair. I tugged and pulled at it, running my fingers through it's softness. Edward did the same with me, except the tugging. I pulled myself closer to him. He freed my lips for a brief second, giving me time to catch my breath, and apparently he needed to also. He pulled my face back to his and poured love into the kiss. One of my hands moved from his hair to his arm as I tried to hold my position on him.

My attempts failed, as usual. I was pushed away, his hands moving to my shoulders to hold me there while he caught air he didn't need. I gasped for air, too.

When he was able to speak, he smiled. "It's hardly ever that I get to go too far with you. But, even though I know you wish it, I cannot go any further than that. I nearly lost control, Bella." He chuckled.

I breathed heavily and lied my head on his chest. Lightning flashed through the room, everything visible for just a second.

"Have you eaten anything? Are you hungry?" He asked. He always worried about the silliest things with me.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I haven't eaten yet and yes I am hungry. But how do you suppose I get something good and filling to eat, hmm?"

He thought for a moment, before smirking at me.

…

"Are you crazy?!" Edward had gathered some chicken from my refrigerator, went _outside, _built a fire, and started cooking the chicken over it.

I had to yell through the booming thunder. He was out in the forest a little, so the fire wouldn't burn my yard. Standing in the doorway, I had my arms wrapped around my body, shivering.

"Go back inside, Bella!" I heard his beautiful voice yell. Of course I stayed stubborn.

It took a few minutes before he was done. He was in front of me in a second, the fire already out, pushing me back into the warmth of the house. I shuddered harder when his freezing hands touched me.

Once I was seated at the kitchen table, he started getting my food ready. He pulled a plate out for the cabinet and flipped it in the air casually. I giggled. Pulling the still cold barbeque souse from the fridge, He put a glop on the plate and set it in from of me with a fork and knife.

Everything looked delicious. He'd also cooked some cream corn from a can for me, which I loved. It was amazing, the things he could do.

Slowly I took a bite of the chicken as he sat down in front of me, his expression hesitant. It was so good!

I smiled widely at the flavor. "Mmm!" I popped another piece in my mouth.

Edward' eyes brightened to an extent. "I'm glad you like it."

The next couple of hours we just talked. I brought up times when the power went out when I was little. How Renee would try to be funny and tell me there were monsters under the bed so I had to run and jump up onto it. He laughed hard at that.

Some where around two A.M. Edward seemed to click into what time it was. He grew more definite when I yawned. "Come on, sleepy girl." He carried me bridal style up to my room and set me gently on my bed. The comforter had been pulled back, he tucked me in snugly and lied next to me on top of the blanket.

Cool lips pressed into my forehead. "Goodnight, my Bella. Sleep well, I will always love you." My lullaby blew in the air softly and I drifted to sleep.

The morning was the same as any one would guess. I was waken by Edward kissing me, I took a shower, ate breakfast, and Edward flirted with me and drove me to school.

Now I was sitting in one of my classes without Edward. I was so happy it was Friday. Though, the day seemed to be more active and I wasn't sure I was up for that.

Kids already had gotten detention for goofing off with the teachers. They were all excited about the weekend. I was positive someone would be having a party or something. Hopefully that someone wasn't Alice.

They were getting back tonight. From their hunting trip. I hadn't made up my mind yet, weather or not I was happy or…scared.

There would be Emmett involved, and an Alice that would be dying to play "Barbie Bella"

I nearly groaned out loud at the thought of that. Unconsciously, I let my head fall and, with a bang, it hit the desk.

The class looked back at me. Even though I couldn't see them, I could feel their eyes on me. "Oooowww…." My voice was muffled by the desk.

It stayed hanging in the air for a minute… "Miss. Swan…?" I didn't move. "Are you alright?" I still didn't move.

"Bella!" Jessica whisper yelled to me. I turned my head slightly.

My senses crashed back to me all at once. I jerked my head up and flushed. "I'm okay!"

The teacher stared at me for a second but didn't acknowledge me.

When class got out, I was relieved. I rushed out last and a pair of cold arms caught me and pulled me against a chest.

His lips were on my neck, making their way up to my ear.

I giggled and twisted out of his grasp. He smirked and pulled me down the hall to the cafeteria.

With my food, we walked down to the "Cullen table"

"Nice little show you put on in class." I blushed.

"You…were…watching?"

"Well, what else is there to do? It's not like I actually need to pay attention in class."

Ugh.

While I ate my lunch, Edward just played with my hair, Separating the strands one by one. I didn't eat much. School food didn't have the big of an appeal on me. But who did it have an appeal on?

Feeling loss of appetite, I pushed my tray away. Edward didn't make much of an appearance to have noticed.

Bored, I let my eyes wonder the room. There wasn't much else to do. My mind was preoccupied with Edward's fingers running trough my hair. I didn't pay much attention to what my gaze landed on, until I caught Mike's intent stare.

I stiffened. Ever since I told him off, he hadn't looked at me at all. He avoided me at all costs. Now it looked like he was deep in thought. I really wasn't sure I wanted to know what he was thinking.

Edward noticed my stiff posture and followed my gaze across the room.

He growled softly and I knew Mike was thinking what I didn't want to know.

I shushed him. He didn't need to get all protective over me. It's not like Mike doesn't always think about me in…disturbing ways.

Placing my hand on Edward's face, I forced him to look a me. "It's okay." His eyes were narrowed, his eyebrows knitted.

His facial expression relaxed, but I was sure he was still murderous inside.

The rest of the lunch hour passed quickly, more quickly than what we were prepared for.

Edward urged me on as the bell rang, heading toward the trash can to throw my tray away. "I'll catch up, go, Bella."

I hurried down the hall, already later than I wanted to ever have to be.

I was half way down the hall when someone stepped in front of me from out of nowhere.

"Mike!" I gasped, trying to get passed him, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled my body against his.

My breath stopped. "W-what…are…you…?" I trailed off when he pushed a finger to my lips, signaling for me to be quiet.

"I think it's time Cullen got a taste of his own medicine." I had no idea what he meant be that.

He leaned forward and roughly forced his mouth to mine. His arms was wrapped securely around my waist, holding me there. His hand also held my arm behind my back. His other hand came up to meet my cheek to the back of my head. The force grew and he pushed his mouth harder against me. I gasped in shock and he plunged his tongue into my open mouth, exploring everywhere.

Somewhere in the background I heard a low growl. I was to anxious to think about it. I tried desperately to push him off, but he only held on tighter.

Suddenly Mike was thrown off me and another pair of arms caught me. I was gasping for my much needed air. My lungs stung from lack of it. I didn't know how long it had lasted but it was long enough to make me dizzy with air loss.

I watched as Mike hit a row of lockers, sounds of metal crashing against metal rang throughout the hallway. He fell to floor, his eyes wide with shock and fright.

Edward held me softly, making sure my lungs could fill with air. He was also breathing deeply, probably from anger and trying to clam himself. He attempted to growl louder this time, possessively, but I stopped him, placing my hand on his chest.

Mike's flickering blue eyes finally rested on us on the floor. He glared at Edward, but, no matter how much he tried to hide it, fear was obvious in his gaze.

He stood and brushed his backside off before winking at me and going to class.

Edward's teeth were clenched hard, so hard it would have hurt any human. He was furious that Mike just couldn't comprehend anything. The only thing he was capable of was incomprehension.

Mike had said 'get a taste of his own medicine' What did that mean?

I looked up at Edward, the question in my eyes. He caught it, as I knew he would. "Mike wanted to show me what it's supposedly like when I kiss you in front of him. He wanted to make me murderous with anger. Apparently that's how he feels." He was still speaking through clenched teeth. "The imbecile _will_ learn never to do that again, I swear it."

"Edward," I sighed, "Don't do anything to him. Yes, he is an imbecile but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you do something you'll regret later."

He didn't answer. Instead. He heaved us off the ground and gently brushed me off, giving me a small peck on the lips.

He decided that we were too late to go to class now, so we went to the Volvo instead.

Inside he turned on the usual classical music that he listened to when he needed peace. I liked the music, too. It was soothing in many ways.

Edward leaned his head back on the seat and I did the same, closing my eyes. His hand entangled with mine, his thumb softly rubbing circle motions over the back of my hand.

"Bella," He began. "You have no idea how…infuriating it is when other boys in this school think inappropriate things about you. You have no idea how many of the guys in this school think about you." I blushed. "Of course it's frustrating. You can't expect me not to get mad, when clearly you're mine…for now."

I took a deep breath. "Edward, you tell me these things all the time. Maybe not in words but your actions tell me that you're uncomfortable a lot at school. There's nothing we can do about it anyway. And I will not leave you for any of them. They're all idiots anyway." I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. I didn't like conversations like this.

He laughed slightly and opened his golden eyes. "Do you mind if we skip the rest of the day. I'm not sure I could go in there without killing Newton."

"Sure, we can skip. But what are we going to do now?"

He didn't hesitate at all in his answer. "How about we go back to my house, we can watch a movie if you want. Plus wait for the rest of the family to get back."

I liked his suggestion. "Okay." I smiled and relaxed into the eat again as he started the car.

It didn't take long to get there, considering Edward's insane driving. The whole time I tried _not_ to stare at the speedometer.

Inside the house was quiet. I loved the peacefulness of it. We made our way to Edward's room to put our school stuff down. Esme didn't like it when we left it on the floor in the living room, which is why we always heard her yelling at Emmett all the time.

Down stairs Edward started a movie call 'Poltergeist' It was a scary movie, or was supposed to be. I hadn't seen it before so I really didn't know what to expect. I was in the kitchen, making a peanut butter sandwich. I loved them.

I carried the plate on one hand into the living room and plopped down next to Edward on the couch.

"No jelly?" He asked as the previews started.

"Nope. These are good without jelly." I said, taking a bite.

He laughed. Was it really that big a deal. Sheesh.

It turned out the moving was kind of scary, some little girl staring at a frizzy TV screen and then disappears into the TV or something and the parents freak out. There are sequels to it but I didn't feel like watching them.

By the time the movie was over, school had definitely ended and I had finished my sandwich. I was putting the plate away when I heard a car pull into the drive.

Walking into the living room, I was attacked by a humongous animal that was Emmett. He lifted me in the air and twirled me around in a hug. I laughed loudly. He was huge but man was he soft and silly.

He set me down and I wobbled in dizziness. "Hey little sis!"

Once I gained my balance I answered, "Hi Emmett," laughing again.

Carlisle walked in then. "Did you two have a nice time?" Obviously he was referring to the fact that Edward had cut his trip short.

"Yep." I replied.

Rosalie and Jasper walked in, too, but almost immediately headed for the stairs. I wasn't offended at all. They weren't as interactive as the others.

Esme was suddenly next to me giving me a hug. "I hope you were safe while we were gone, sweetie. Did Edward take care of you? Did you eat enough?" She mocked mother. I laughed and told her yes to both questions.

I was glad that they were all back. They made everything more fun and exciting for me.

I was sure I'd greeted everyone so I made my way back to Edward standing in the corner. I wasn't even halfway there before I was nearly knocked to the floor by the small pixie girl I'd forgotten. "Oh my gosh! Do you know what I just realized? It's been so long since I took you shopping! I can't wait! We'll go tomorrow! Oh you should stay here tonight! I mean obviously you're in need of a makeover!"

Alice went on and my mind just went into a haze.

They're baaack.

* * *

**I'm sorry to ay that this story is now at an end and complete. If I tried to write more I'd probably get writers block soon. I'm kind of sad I won't be getting many more reviews for it but oh well XD Just a story. Oh and I have no idea if Edward could have really cooked the food for Bella outside so please save me from the flames.**

**NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to EdwardCullenfan25 for giving me the diea of Mike kissing Bella to make Edward mad. Thanks!**

**I hope all of my readers enjoyed the story. I sure enjoyed writing it. **

**~Bre**


End file.
